Blog użytkownika:MaxFrozen/Frozen Hogwarts - Rozdział 14 Ten co zginął z rąk Śmierciożercy
Witajcie! thumbthumb|leftAlleluja, chwalmy Pana i takie tam bzdety. Max napisał kolejny rozdział tydzień! Cieszmy się! Chyba mija mój artblock, czy jakkolwiek sie to nazywa. miejmy nadzieję, że dobra passa się utrzyma, bo coś czuję, że się rozkręcam. Doszliśmy do tego fragnentu opowieści od ktorego zaczyna się właściwa fabuła. Nie ukrywajmy, minęliśmy te nudne rozdziały, których nie chcialo mi się pisać i doszliśmy do momentu w którym akcja rusza z kopyta ^_^ Muszę badzo podziękować mojemu bratu Julianowi za pomoc w pisaniu tego chaptera. Nikt tak się nie zna na gore jak ty, bracie. NewKrólJulian, dedykacja jest twoja :) Rozdział 14 Ten co zginął z rąk Śmierciożercy Wtorek, 1 grudnia, Wielka Sala, godzina 8:32 Wielka Sala rozbrzmiewała podnieconymi głosami uczniów, rozprawiającymi między sobą o zbliżających się świętach Bożego Narodzenia. Zaczął się grudzień, tylko trzy tygodnie dzieliły ich od powrotu do rodzin. Tego roku chyba tylko kilku uczniów zostawało w szkole, nawet Will i Julian chyba wracali, ale nie była to jeszcze pewna informacja, bo zwykle powrót do mugolskiego sierocińca nie był dla nich najatrakcyjniejszą opcją. W poprzednią niedzielę było wyjście do Hogsmade. Poszli wszyscy , którzy nie byli na pierwszym, albo drugim roku. Wszyscy prócz członków Bractwa. Odbyło się wtedy spotkanie organizacyjne. Nie było wielkich przemów i podniosłych tekstów, tylko normalne sprawy związane z założeniem klubu. Nie ma potrzeby bym opowiadał wam w szczegółach co się tam działo. Ta historia tego nie wymaga. Wystarczy wam wiedzieć, że jako nauczycieli, którzy mieli ich szkolić w walce z czarną magią wybrano Darkwooda, Elsę i Willa, co z resztą było do przewidzenia. Nikt w Hogwarcie nie mógł się im równać pod tym względem. Profesor rozdał wszystkim plakietki ze złotym krokusem na czerwono-błękitno-zielono-żółtym tle, jak w herbie Hogwartu. Powiedział też, że powiadomią ich one o dacie i godzinie następnego spotkania. Po prostu, kiedy nauczyciele, bądź Mistrzowie jak uznano, że będzie się ich nazywać poza siedzibą Bractwa dla niepoznaki, ustalą miedzy sobą szczegóły zebrania w głowie każdego noszącego plakietkę rozlegnie się cichy głosik słyszalny tylko dla niego. A gdyby ktoś nie usłyszał trzeba było pomyśleć po prostu „Powtórz” i głosik powtarzał. Rozwiązanie proste i skuteczne, na miarę tajnego szkolnego stowarzyszenia. Anna, Will i Elsa siedzieli przy stole Krukonów jedząc śniadanie i wypatrując w pobliżu Kristoffa. Chłopak dzisiaj spóźniał się na śniadanie. Zatrzymało go coś albo zaspał. Albo miało to jakiś związek ze zbliżającym się meczem Puchoni-Gryfoni. W każdym razie, jak zauważyła Anna, owsianka już zaczęła stygnąć. Elsa ani Will zbytnio się tym nie przejęli. Omawiali właśnie szczegóły następnego spotkania, które miało się odbyć jak najszybciej. Nie widomo kiedy morderca mógł znów zaatakować, a poziom wiedzy o obronie przed czarną magią członków Bractwa był poniżej minimum jakie William przewidywał. Mieli sporo do zrobienia, a oni sami nie mogli całego czasu poświęcać na bieganie po korytarzach i sprawdzanie czy za rogiem nie kryje się szaleniec z siekierą. Byli jeszcze prefektami. Rozmawiali starając się sprawiać wrażenie poważnych, ale od czasu do czasu śmiali się z różnych anegdot mimochodem opowiadanych przez Willa. I wtedy rozległo się hukanie. Przyszła pora na poranną pocztę. Elsa odwróciła się i dostrzegła wśród innych sów Olafa dostatecznie szybko by mieć jeszcze czas przyjrzeć się listowi, który trzymała w dziobie. Takiego rodzaju listu się nie spodziewała. - Cholera! – zawołała nie dbając o kulturę wypowiedzi – Mama przysłała nam wyjca! - Co?! – Anna zbladła. Podniosła się z ławki, całkowicie zapominając o Kristoffie – Kurcze, nie sądziłam, że tak zareaguje na ciebie i Willa… - Że jak? Anna zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy. - Powiedziałaś jej? – Elsa spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na siostrę – Anna, ja to miałam zrobić! Coś ty jej tam powypisywała? - Obawiam się, że za chwilę się dowiesz… Olaf wylądował przed Elsą. Było pewne, że wyjec jest jednak do niej. Dziewczyna spróbowała zabrać go Olafowi i przedrzeć na pół, ale gdy tylko zrobiła ruch, który to zdradzał, sowa dziobnęła ją w rękę, pozostawiając na niej drobny ślad. Spróbowała jeszcze raz, ale tym razem Olaf po prostu wbił dziób w jej dłoń. Kiedy krzyknęła „Ała!” zrozumiała, że mama kazała Olafowi za wszelką cenę zmusić ją do otwarcia listu. Nie zrobiła tego Wpatrywała się tylko w kopertę. Anna przewróciła oczami. Wyrwała siostrze wyjca i rozerwała go nożem. Ze środka wyskoczyła mała różowa karteczka uformowana w kształt ust, po czym odwróciła się do Elsy i zaczęła się drzeć: - Elso Snow! Jestem twoją matką od 16 lat i nadal nie mogę doczekać chwili, aż ty sama poinformujesz mnie o zdarzeniach, w których brałaś udział! Nawet o tym, że moja starsza córka ma chłopaka, też dowiedziałam się od Anny! - Aaa, myślałam, że będzie gorzej… - mruknęła Elsa. Wyjec nie przestał krzyczeć: -Twoja siostra wszystko mi powiedziała. Chciałabym się dowiedzieć kim jest ten „zabójczo przystojny kapitan drużyny quidditcha, Will, w którym jesteś zakochana na zabój i nie wyobrażasz sobie życia bez niego”. Mam nadzieję, że wrócisz do domu na święta, żebym mogła sobie z tobą o nim porozmawiać! Najlepiej z nim! Pozdrowienia, mama. P.S. Tak naprawdę to cieszę się z całego serca razem z tobą. Jeśli nawet Anna nie ma zastrzeżeń to musi to być naprawdę porządny chłopak. List skończył gadkę, posłał Elsie buziaczka i opadał na stół. Dziewczyna ukryła twarz w dłoniach. - Mamo… serio? – mruknęła. Anna zaczęła się śmiać. - To teraz macie przerąbane. Mama chce zobaczyć Willa. Nie mogę! Ha ha ha ha! „W którym jesteś zakochana na zabój”. Najlepsze! Ha ha… - Och, przestań. Elsa zepchnęła Annę z ławki. Dziewczyna wylądowała dokładnie pod nogami Ralyna. „Ups”, powiedziała, kiedy profesor przechodził nad nią ze swoją wiecznie kwaśną miną. Podniosła się, usiadła przy stole i posłała Elsie kuksańca w bok. - Dobra, co powiedziałaś mamie? – spytała „zakochana na zabój”. - Przecież wiesz. - Wiem co ona o tym myśli, Anie co ty do niej napisałaś. No mów… - No dobra. To było mniej więcej tak: „Elsa ma chłopaka. Tego zabójczo przystojnego kapitana drużyny quidditcha, Willa, w którym jest zakochana na zabój i nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niego”. - Tyle? - Tak. Elsa spojrzała na sufit. Dzisiaj nie padał śnieg, a niebo było jasne i błękitne. - Umiejętność rozszerzania wypowiedzi nigdy nie była twoją mocną stroną, to fakt. – szepnęła. - To co macie zamiar zrobić? I Elsa i Will spojrzeli na Annę. Chłopak, który dotychczas nie włączał się w ich rozmowę powiedział: - Jeśli Elsa będzie chciała, to mogę z wami wrócić do Londynu. Obie na niego zerknęły. - Serio? - I tak Hogwart bez Elsy będzie nudny. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się pięknie. Will uśmiechnął się do niej. Wtedy zjawił się Kristoff. Miał siniaka na lewym policzku i rozciętą wargę, ale mimo to nie wyglądał jakby coś mu się stało. - Co sobie zrobiłeś? – spytała Anna. W jej głosie było słychać troskę. - Mieliśmy rano ćwiczenia. Dostałem przez przypadek z pałki od Nate’a. Pani Pomfrey właśnie skończyła się nade mną użalać. – powiedział. To o pani Pomfrey było ze pewne żartem, bo nie zwykła ona użalać się na uczniami, którzy nie są wpół do kopnięcia w kalendarz – W przyszły piątek mamy mecz. Z Gryfonami. Dadzą nam wycisk, więc się nie oszczędzamy. - Och, świetnie. Elsa ma się stawić w domu w święta, żeby rodzice ocenili Willa. – Anna wskazała ich głową. - Żartujesz… - Nie. - Jak bardzo mają przerąbane w skali od jeden do dziesięciu? - Hmmm… pomyślmy… jakieś cztery tysiące? Może pięć. Kris udał smutnego. - To wam współczuję. I pośpieszcie się. Za chwilę lekcja. * * * Wtorek, 1 grudnia, błonia Hogwartu, godzina 20:36 Will i Elsa biegli co sił w nogach. Byle szybko. Gonił ich. Był od nich szybszy. Już prawie ich dopadł. Deszcz. Do szkoły zabrakło im kilkunastu metrów. I wtedy się rozlało. Elsa pisnęła i pośpiesznie naciągnęła kaptur na głowę. Niebo było czarne i zasnute chmurami, raz po raz rozlegał się grzmot. A rano było tak pogodnie. Will schował torbę pod szatę, by nie zamokła, bo miał tam kilka ważnych prac i pognał dalej za Elsą. Jeszcze przed chwilą siedzieli na trybunach i obserwowali trening Puchonów. Była z nimi Anna, która po ćwiczeniach zadeklarowała, że zostaje by poczekać na Kristoffa. Elsę i Willa posłała przodem, by wrócili jak najszybciej do szkoły bo zbierało się na deszcz. Akurat jeśli chodziło o pogodę podczas meczów i treningów można było jej wierzyć. Przecież nie pozwoliłaby sobie zmoknąć oglądając jak Kris szarżuje na tłuczka. Will wpadł pierwszy na korytarz. Elsa wbiegła zaraz za nim, zdyszana, mokra i trzęsąca się z zimna. Chłopak ściągnął szatę i wykręcił ją, aż cała woda znalazła się na podłodze. Elsa sięgnęła za szatę i wyciągnęła różdżkę. - Czekaj – powiedziała, próbując powstrzymać szczękanie zębów. – Nere cocetum. Woda z ubrań zaczęła parować, aż po chwili byli całkowicie susi, nie licząc włosów i twarzy. Will uśmiechnął się. - Czasem zapominam jak zdolną czarownicą jest moja dziewczyna. Elsa odpowiedziała również uśmiechając się i lekko rumieniąc na policzkach. Schowała różdżkę i wykręciła wodę z włosów, tego dnia wyjątkowo związanych w koński ogon, a nie w warkocz. Warkocz trudniej byłoby wysuszyć, niż jej opadające na ramiona kaskadą loki. - Chodźmy do pokoju wspólnego. Myślę, że skrzaty będą miały dziś co prać – zauważyła wskazując na nogawki spodni Williama, całe obryzgane błotem, trawą, nie stopniałym śniegiem i Bóg wie czym jeszcze. Jej podkolanówki nie wyglądały lepiej. Końcówki szat mieli prawie całkiem brązowe. – Nie mam zamiaru używać do tego zaklęcia. - Niech będzie. Idziemy. Pociągnął ją za rękę i ruszył biegiem w stronę wieży Ravenclaw. Było późno, większość uczniów szła już do dormitoriów, albo siedzieli jeszcze w Wielkiej Sali. Bardzo niewielki odsetek studentów Hogwartu był teraz na korytarzach. Gapili się na biegnących Elsę i Willa, jakby zastanawiali się co oni robili, że są cali brudni i mokrzy. Chyba nie byli tego wieczoru w pobliżu okna. Trudno było nie zauważyć ściany deszczu sunącej nad Hogwartem w stronę jeziora. A Anna i Kristoff byli na boisku quidditcha. Zapewne wrócą jeszcze mokrzejsi niż Elsa i Will. Minęli jeszcze kilka korytarzy, na których nie spotkali prawie żadnych uczniów, po czym Elsa odwróciła się do Willa i powiedziała: - Tak sobie pomyślałam… Will…? Był blady, biały jak trup, oczy miał wytrzeszczone, źrenice mu się zwężyły. Cały zesztywniał i zacisnął palce na jej dłoni. Wyglądał jakby miał za chwilę zemdleć. Wpatrywał się tylko w jeden punkt za nią. Nie potrafił się ruszyć. Spowił go paraliżujący strach. Przeszywające zimno napełniło korytarz. Wiedziała, że coś złego jest za nią, że jeśli się odwróci przerazi się tak jak Will. Mimo to musiała to zrobić. Odwróciła się. Nim zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować lub spróbować się powstrzymać wrzasnęła. Nie potrafiła nad sobą zapanować. To co ujrzała było bardziej przerażające niż jej się wydawało. N ścianie korytarza wisiał, powieszony na żelaznych łańcuchach, uczeń. Nie mógł być w żadnym wypadku żywy. Był bez ubrań, a na jego twarzy jeszcze malował się wyraz cierpienia. Ale najstraszniejsze było jego ciało. Skóra poparzona, zwęglona całkowicie w niektórych miejscach, czerwona, okropna. Wyglądał gorzej niż gdyby obdarto go ze skóry. Swąd spalonej skóry napełnił ich nozdrza, sprawiając, że mieli ochotę zwymiotować. Ale byli zbyt przestraszeni by nawet się zrzygać. Krew. Prawie nie było krwi. Jedynie mały kawałek ciała na piersi nie był spalony do szczętu. Miał kształt litery A. Jednak było coś jeszcze gorszego niż martwe ciało tego dzieciaka. Morderca. Stał przy nim wysoki mężczyzna w czarnej szacie, rodem z XVIII wieku, w czarnym płaszczu, z wielkim kapturem naciągniętym na głowę. Jego twarz skryta była w cieniu do nosa, ale same usta wystarczyły by podać dość szczegółowy opis jego wyglądu. Po obu stronach ust miał długie blizny, wyglądające jakby ktoś rozerwał mu policzki tępym nożem, a potem je przypalił ogniem. Spomiędzy dziur w nich widzieli białe zęby. A gdy otworzył usta, zrozumieli, że ma nie tylko okaleczone policzki, ale całkowicie je rozcięte, od ust, do uszu. Jego żuchwa trzymała się tylko na kilku mięśniach i ścięgnach jakie się nie zerwały. Jego trupio blada skóra kontrastowała w przerażający sposób z czerwonymi bliznami i pęknięciami na skórze. Zauważył ich. Odsunął się od zmasakrowanego ciała ucznia. Miał podciągnięte rękawy, zobaczyli, że na lewym przedramieniu ma wypalony, lśniący czernią Mroczny Znak, jakby dopiero co wezwał Czarnego Pana. Śmieciożerca. Nie było wątpliwości. To on zamordował Puchonkę. To on zamordował tego ucznia, którego teraz nawet nie dało się rozpoznać po spalonej twarzy. Zrobił krok w ich stronę. Szedł bardzo powoli. Wolnymi ruchami sięgał za szatę, ale i tak domyślili się, że chce wyciągnąć różdżkę. Zrobił następny krok. Will się ocknął. Stanął przed Elsą, zasłonił ją swoim ciałem. Skierował w stronę Śmerciożercy różdżkę. - Nie podchodź… - powiedział drżącym głosem, próbując walczyć ze strachem i odruchem wymiotnym. Morderca zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej do niego. I wtedy zaczął się śmiać. A był to zimny, pełen pogardy śmiech, szyderczy, wyśmiewający odwagę Williama. Elsa jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała śmiechu tak przeszytego złem i nienawiścią. W tym Śmierciożercy nie było ani krztyny dobra. A co więcej nie mógł mieć on więcej niż 20 lat. To był uczeń. Ale jak on mógł zostać Śmierciożercą. Voldemort zginął. 17 lat temu. Ten morderca musiałby mieć 3 lata. To nie czas na rozmyślanie o takich rzeczach, idiotko, odezwał się cichy głosik podświadomości w głowie Elsy. Śmierciożerca był zaledwie kilka stóp od nich. Wtedy rozległ się dźwięk kroków na sąsiednim korytarzu. Ktoś biegł w ich stronę. Musiał usłyszeć jej krzyk. I bynajmniej nie był to uczeń, bo morderca zrobił krok w tył, a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Chwilę później odwrócił się i zniknął. Po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. thumb|leftthumbNa korytarz wpadł Hills. Tylko rzucił okiem na ciało i cały pobladł. Odwrócił się w ich stronę. - Snow, Rider, uciekajcie stąd czym prędzej, zanim zjawią się inni. Uciekajcie, bo znów zostaniecie w to wplątani. No już!!! Will zakrył dłonią usta, powstrzymując nagłą chęć zwymiotowania i pociągnął ją za sobą w inną stronę. Elsa spojrzała jeszcze raz na ciało ucznia. A. Nie wiedziała kim był morderca, ani co znaczyło to A, ale wiedziała jedno. Dzisiejszego dnia w Hogwarcie po raz kolejny zginął uczeń. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania